


Yearning

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King has a yearning that will never die if not filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

        He watches the hopes swirling in his twirling, crystal balls. He's longed for these hopes to become realities for centuries, but unlike the whispered rumors he's heard, Jareth doesn't really want to leave the underground.

        His bicolored eyes turn out to his lands, watching over his territory and reflecting on all his myriad subjects. They are all strange, unique, and special in their own ways, even the Fieries with their disembodiment fetish, and Jareth doesn't want to abandon them. He doesn't want to escape this magical land; he only wants some one with whom to share his home and heart.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
